GeGeGe no Kitarō (manga)
The work "Hakaba Kitarō" was published as a rental manga in 1960, but it was considered too scary for children. In 1965, renamed to "Hakaba no Kitarō", it appeared in Shōnen Magazine and ran through 1970. The series was renamed "Gegege no Kitarō" in 1967 and continued on Shōnen Sunday, Shōnen Action, Shukan Jitsuwa and many other magazines. In 2002 "Gegege no Kitarō" was translated by Ralph F. McCarthy and compiled by Natsuhiko Kyogoku for Kodansha Bilingual Comics. In 2013, "Kitaro," a compilation of classic Sixties manga episodes, was released by Drawn & Quarterly, with English translation by Jocelyne Allen and an introduction by Matt Alt. Plot Yōkai are specters who have lived in the human world since the dawn of time. They often rest peacefully in their dwelling places, until humans rouse them by inconsiderate actions. Kitarō is a young yōkai boy who wants to help humans and yōkai live in harmony, and he fights to protect humans from the enraged yōkai who lash out at them. Series Serialized releases *'Shonen Magazine' **Hakaba no Kitarō (August 1965-November 1967) **GeGeGe no Kitarō (November 1967-July 1969) **The Returning Hero Hakaba no Kitarō (Umibōzu-sensei, April 1978) **Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō (May 1986-April 1987) *'Monthly Shonen Magazine': (Quarterly, January 1966-January 1969, April-July 1969) *'Garo' **The Birth of Kitarō (March 1966) **Kitarō's Night Tales (June 1967-April 1969) *'Bokura': Picture Books (April 1968-April 1969) *'Tanoshii Yochien': Manga & Picture Books (October 1968-November 1971) *'Hōseki': Kitarō's Vietnam War (July-December 1968) *'Monthly Shonen Magazine': After GeGeGe no Kitarō (July 1970) *'Tokyo Sports': Special Appearances (July 26, October 4, December 27, 1971) *'Chūōsha': GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971~1972) *'Shonen Sunday': GeGeGe no Kitarō (September-December 1971) *'Shogakukan Learning Magazines': Picture book and manga remakes of previous stories. **'Yoiko' (October 1971-March 1972) **'Yochien' (October 1971-April 1972) **'1st Grade' (September 1971-November 1972, 1972 Special Chapter) **'2nd Grade' (September 1971-November 1972) **'3rd Grade' (October 1971-March 1972) **'4th Grade' (October 1971-November 1972) *'Innaa Trip': Kitarō and Nezumi-Otoko (August-October 1973) *'Shonen Action': Kitarō's World Obake Tour (January-August 1976) *'Monthly Shonen Jump': Kitarō vs. Akuma-kun (July 1976) *'Play Comics': Hakaba no Kitarō: Yōkai Lockheed (November 25, 1976) *'Graphication': Woes of the Shamisen-Neko (March 1977) *'Novel Magazine': GeGeGe no Kitarō: The Lotus Kingdom (July 1977) *'Shukan Jitsuwa' **Zoku GeGeGe no Kitarō (July-December 1977) **Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sports Era (January-June 1978) **Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō (June-December 1978) *'Manga Sunday' **GeGeGe no Kitarō Challenge Series (August-December 1977) **Sexual Harassment Yōkai Iyami (Two-parter, March 1997) *'Monthly DONDON': Ōbora Kitarō (April-June 1980) *'Shonen Poppy': Yuki-hime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō (August 1980-June 1981) *'Monthly Maru': The Great Norakuro War (July 1982) *'Comic Bom Bom' **Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō (September 1985-August 1987) **GeGeGe no Kitarō: Special Edition (Winter Issue, December 30, 1985) **Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari (November 1990-March 1992) **GeGeGe no Kitarō Special: 100 Yōkai Battles (Picture Book, July 1996-April 1998) *'Monthly Shonen Magazine': GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen (June-September 1987) *'Super Bom Bom': Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō (The Great Ghost War, August 30, 1987) *'TV Magazine': GeGeGe no Kitarō: Strange Yōkai Tales (Picture Book, February 1992-December 1994) *'Deluxe Bom Bom': Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari (May 1992-March 1993) *'Big Gold': Kitarō Ghost Gang (February 1996) *'Shonen Rival': Nezumi-Neko (February 2014) Stand-alone releases *Rental Manga **Hakaba Kitarō (Togetsu-Shobō, 5 Volumes, 1960) **Hakaba Kitarō (Sanyō, 4 Volumes, 1960-1961) **Hakaba Kitarō (Togetsu, 2 Volumes, 1962) **Hakaba Kitarō (Tōkōsha, 1 Volume, 1964) **Hakaba Kitarō (Satō Pro, 3 Volumes, 1964) *Shinigami Tai-Senki (Gakken, September & December 1974) *Shigeru Mizuki's Obake School (Poplar, June 1980-December 1983) *Kitarō's Hell Tour (Shogakukan, July 1987) *GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Country (Poplar, July 1987-July 1988) *Shigeru Mizuki's Strange Yōkai Tales (Media Factory, November 2007-December 2009) *What are Taxes? (Zenkoku Hojinkai, 2007) *Yōkai Elementary (Kodansha, November 2013) *Gama-Bōzu of Iwato (Kodansha, July 2018) Series by other authors *'Hakaba Kitarō' (1960-1962, Togetsu-Shobō) - Kankō Takeuchi *'Famicon's GeGeGe no Kitarō' (1986, Comic Bom Bom) - Ikuo Miyazoe *'Mumyō-Dōji' (1987-1989, Aniparo Comics) - Hiroko Ushioda *'Super Famicon's GeGeGe no Kitarō' (1992, Comic Bom Bom) - Ikuo Miyazoe *'Paro Paro GeGeGe no Kitarō' (1992, Comic Bom Bom) - Gen Satō *'Jigoku-Dōji' (1994-1995, Monthly Manga Boys), Story: Masumi Kaneda, Art: Tatsuya Morino *'GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Sen Monogatari' - Ryūichi Hoshino **'GeGeGe no Kitarō R: Yōkai Sen Monogatari' (2004-2005, Comic Bom Bom) **'GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Sen Monogatari' (2007, Comic Bom Bom) **'GeGeGe no Kitarō: Shin Yōkai Sen Monogatari' (2008-2009, TV Manga Heroes) *'GeGeGe no Kitarō: It's Neko-Musume, Nyan!' (2007-2009, Toei Animation) *'GeGeGe no Kitarō (anime)' (2018~present, Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic) - Shigenobu Matsumoto Collections 46 Volumes (The Complete Kitarō Collection, 2000) 17 Volumes (Complete, by Kodansha in 1961) 1 Volume (Reprint, by Kodama Press in 1966) 9 Volumes (Reprint, by Kodansha in 1967) 6 Volumes (Reprint, by Mushi Pro in 1972) 12 Volumes (Reprint, by Asahi Sonorama in 1975) 8 Volumes (Wide-ban, by Asahi Sonorama in 1985?) 4 Volumes (Saishinban, by Kodansha in 1986) 5 Volumes (Aizouban, by Chuokoron Shinsha in 1988) 7 Volumes (Bunkoban, by Chikuma Shobo in 1994) 9 Volumes (Kanzen Fukkokuban, by Kodansha in 1996) 6 Volumes (Bunkoban, by Kadokawa Shoten in 2006) 9 Volumes (Bunkoban, by Chuokoron Shinsha in 2007) 5 Volumes (Bunkoban, by Kodansha in 2007) English language 3 Volumes (Bilingual, by Kodansha in 2002) 8 Volumes (English, by Drawn & Quarterly in 2013) See also *The Complete Shigeru Mizuki Manga Collection Category:Manga Category:Yōkai manga